ryan_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Casey Hernendez
' Casey Hernendez'(a.k.a I(Ryan's worst nightmare) is a supporting character for Ryan 1st semester, and is usually seen as the antagonist in Priscilla's point of views. She's a durrange psychopath with a very disturbing obsession with Ryan. She has stated she made a shrine to Ryan and keeps it in her closet and bows down before it every night, which Ryan does not like because she might go to hell, and make him go to hell for thinking he's an all mighty god. Ryan avoids her affections and tells her he's "not her type". Personality Casey is a hispanic girl who has a mom that crossed the boarder into Texas. She met a man of a different race, married him, and had Casey and her little sister Molly with him. At home when her parents are at the house, Casey is a well behaved 13 year old girl and treats her sister with love and respect. But when they're away, Casey treats her little sister like a slave. She mentally, physically, and verbally abuses molly and feels no remorse after doing so. This is one of the many reasons Ryan will never go out with Casey and says he'd rather take his own broom up his rectum for 5000 years than go out with her. She seems to abuse molly because she thinks her parents love Molly more than they love their own eldest daughter who won't be around as long as Molly will. Casey's main priorities are : *Kill baby sister and frame Priscilla *Have Ana's family hurt Priscilla while Casey finishes her off *Become the new family favorite *Win Ryan's heart Though her plan is well thought out for a girl her age, there are some flaws. Yes, she can probably get away with killing Molly, but it might not be long before some one finds out. Even if no one does, she would go to hell for violating the commandment; "Thall shall not kill". Secondly, she can't get Ana's family to kill Priscilla. The likely they would do is send her to prison. If she's the only one left in the family, her parents would be mourning for their baby daughter. Finally, Ryan can easily break a person and see if they lie or not, so she would never win Ryan's heart. Another reason Ryan would never like Casey is that he states he has no interest in girls that are older than he is. She almost killed Priscilla in the episode How not to get a girl friend, but ended up getting trapped under a pile of park props. Appearence Casey has blonde hair which is curle, navy blue overalls, a light blue shirt underneath and black converse shoes. Since she does not have a very good fashion sense, she is often picked on at school. But she thinks she can all ways solve it with non-violence, and then ends up hurting some one. Trivia *She was originally going to be Ryan's girl friend. *In earlier plans, she would have been her sister's best friend. *Since her choice of fashion isn't that complicated like the other characters, she's one of the characters that takes less time to draw. *She and Priscilla are some what similar to eachother, by that it means that they both fight just like a man would. But Priscilla actually feels remorse when she has done some thing wrong. Prominence How not to get a girl friend Category:Antagonists Category:Supporting characters Category:R1S Category:Villains